Project Otaku
by DBZVelena
Summary: An Otaku gets a importand mission: To glomp as many bishonens as she can. Chapter5 up: Gundam Wing part Finished. Contains Yaoi hints.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Serenity

Title: Project Otaku

Author: DBZVelena

Disclaimer: I own nuthing but the idea of this fic. This is fan fiction; there for I do NOT own anybody from any TV shows well known or otherwise.

This will be a multi part but don't hold your breath for fast updates.

Archived: at FanFiction.net under the pen name DBZVelena.

Somewhere in an underground compound a girl puts on her uniform. Her name is Serenity and she's part of the elite Otaku. And no she's not a perfect girl, beautiful ECT. No she's an ordinary girl, well as ordinary as an elite Otaku can be. Considering that they are known to be the craziest of Fan girls (and boys). It took a lot of effort to become part of the elite, and the only reason why Serenity got in was because she had blackmail material on the person that selects otaku for the compound.

Now I'm sure you're very interested in whom Serenity is, where she's from ECT. But for Otaku safety precautions that information is classified. What I can tell you is that she's THE ONE. The elite special Otaku picked for a very top-secret project. Something that Otaku had been working on for the past 40 years or so. In the secret compound somewhere underground on a secret location that is only known to elite Otaku.

Serenity was picked to be the test subject for project Otaku. The project that was designed to make it possible for Otaku everywhere to go and visit the Anime Universes. Yes plural. Because each Anime show is believed to be a total separate Universe. And Anime shows are infact representations of that Universe depicted in to a cartoon style TV show.

And now the machine that was designed to create a portal to those worlds was finished.

But they needed a volunteer to go through the portal and then return to confirm that it works.

And Serenity had volunteered, without knowing it her self I might say. Because the one that had signed her up hoped for her to either never return or get killed during the test. So Serenity could no longer blackmail her.

Not that Serenity minded, she just had not known about the project, since she was a new recruit. But now she did, and was eager to go on this grand adventure as she sees it.

So now Serenity was putting on her uniform, blue jeans with a blue shirt and a blue cap with the letters E.O. on it. And if you had not seen that every elite Otaku was dressed that way, you would never suspect it to be a Uniform. And that's why it was designed that way. So Elite Otaku could blend in with large crowds and disappear when needed.

After putting on her Uniform she did her hair in the required braid for longhaired Otaku. Wile shorthaired Otaku could go around with a ponytail, longhaired Otaku were required to wear a braid. Don't ask why.

Serenity put on her cap and headed for the mess hall. Hoping to be able to eat just a lil bit before she had to report in for the test. Normally she would have had all the time in the world (yea right) to get breakfast, eat it and report in on time. But because of nervous jitters she'd not been able to sleep until 2 am. (She had been up reading fan fiction till 2 am)

So now she had to hurry or she'd be late. (If she ever came on time for anything, it would be a miracle)

Arriving at the mess hall she saw her friends Rosiel, Haruka and Iniquity had saved her a spot. Serenity hurried and got in line for some breakfast. Pilling enough food for at least 3 people on her plate. Quickly Serenity sat down next to her friends. They all had been friends since the day they had met wile they were transported to the secret underground compound. They were nicknamed the fearsome foursome. But that was just because they usually stuck together. 

Looking on her watch Serenity saw she didn't even have time for small talk with her friends. So she stuffed her mouth full, sloshed it all down with her breakfast cola. And got up to run to where she had to report in for the test. 

It took her 5 minutes to get from the mess hall in section A to the testing arena in section E. And she arrived will panting from running so fast through long corridors while avoiding people that were walking in them. Basically she had almost knocked everybody over that had been in her way, to get to the testing arena on time. And now she was panting wile a strict looking person wearing the top elite Otaku uniform was glaring at her. This person only known as Number 5 was one of the top elite Otaku, and because of that, there were no outer traces to determine if the person was either male or female. Since that was one of the requirements of being in the top. Number 5 was impatiently tapping its sneaker on the floor. The sound of that tapping did not sound as strict as say the sound of military boots, but to an Otaku it meant there was hell to pay. 

"Miss Serenity you are exactly 2 minutes over the time that you're aloud to be late, late. You do realize that this project and there for this test is very important to the Elite Otaku nation. I hope that you being late more so than customary is not a sign of you not thinking that this project is of the ut most importance." 

Serenity sighed after finally catching her breath once again. "Of course Number 5, do I realize how important this project is." 

Number 5 did not look convinced. "Well then, you won't mind reciting the Otaku creed will you?" 

Serenity sighed again. "Ok here goes. My solemn duty as Elite Otaku is to glomp Bishonen where ever and when ever. To read and write more fan fiction than any other fan girl or boy. To seek out new Anime series and new fandoms. To boldly go where no Otaku has gone before." 

Number 5 seemed pleased by her reciting it with her usual passion. All do she had never understood that last line. Cus Otaku had probably been everywhere by now. Even in space. 

Number 5 pulled out its keycard, and opened the door to one of the highest security clearance areas in the whole compound. The only part with higher clearance was where the top Elite Otaku slept and ate. 

Serenity followed Number 5 in to the hall beyond the door, which was closed right behind them. Together they went through a scanning device, created to find any bugs, recording devices, or other technology that was not aloud in there. At the other end a young woman was waiting. Most likely somewhere in her mid thirty's. 

"Hello you must be Serenity, I'm Doctor Diaplate, but you can call me Dea. I'm going to help you prepare for your mission, and explain a lil bit about what's going to happen. But first we have to get you out of that Uniform and in to something that will help you fit in. 

Serenity was puzzled, but since it all was part of the test, she really didn't mind. 

So Dea led Serenity to what seemed like the dressing room of an actor. And by the look of things in the room, she'd be dressing in to street wear even more than her Uniform. Faded blue jeans with holes in the knees, red T-shirt, yellow sneakers and a worn leather jacket. That's what Serenity was wearing after she'd changed in to the cloths required for the test. After getting ready Dea took Serenity to a small office. 

"Serenity, I know you've been told that you're only going to do a test of an machine. But your mission is much bigger than that. You have been picked not to verify if the machine works, but to pinpoint each Anime Universe that there is. And to do that, you'll have to get close to Bishonen in each Universe, glomp them and retrieve tangible proof of each Bishonen in that Universe. I mean things like Heero's Laptop, TuxedoMask's mask, pokeballs from Ash, Entaren cards from Shinzo ECT. This will of course be very dangerous. That is one of the reasons why this project has kept failing. So be careful when you arrive in each Universe. We would more Otaku for this project, but due to security reasons we can only have 1 Otaku to pinpoint the Universes. And right now, that's you. We would have given you a gun to protect you, but we don't want to appear hostile, so you'll have to do without it. As for the Universe that you'll be sent to first is one of the Gundam Universes. Thanks to the sacrifice of a brave Otaku before you, have we been able to verify that information. But Unfortunaly we don't know which Gundam Universe. That's going to be your first mission. To verify which Gundam Universe it is. You'll get a device that when pressed will signal to us that you are ready to come home. And we'll open a portal for you. But only use it when you have finished your mission, or you need an emergency extraction. And the latter can only be used when in mortal danger. You must give your absolute best to achieve your goal." 

Serenity listened to Dea explain about the mission. How the device worked, that looked an awfully lot like a Gundam self-destruct device. What to do, how to act. What tools aside of the extraction device she'd be using. Like the Universal translator, a band around her neck connected to an earpiece so that everything said would automatically translated in to English. A specially designed backpack for the acquired items. Special sunglasses with magnifying lens and target finder. A mini-camera, recording bugs so small you'd think it impossible. And more such things. 

Serenity was amazed, so much high-tech stuff; some of it officially didn't even exist. "LOL, I bet the CIA and KGB would have loved this stuff." 

Dea smiled. "Where do you think we got this stuff from?" 

Serenity just stared at Dea; I mean you don't find out such stuff every day do ya? 

After Serenity was packed with all the gadgets and gizmos she could possibly need, was she lead to a huge hangar type room. So big they could have stored all Gundams in it, and I mean ALL Gundams. 

The place was full of machines, wires, lights, screens, and personnel in Otaku uniform. All do these were green instead of blue. 

Dea led Serenity to a big metal ring type thing, with lights wires and other stuff sticking out of it. It looked like an invention of the mad scientist. 

"Are you ready Serenity? Then we'll power up the machine and open the portal." Dea was smiling as she spoke. But the smile seemed a little strained to Serenity. 

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Serenity swallowed, only now realizing what she was getting her self in to. But alas, it was to late to back out now. Besides, who knows, maybe she'd end up making a grand success of her mission, where others had failed. Straitening her shoulders, Serenity stepped closer to the ring as the hissing sounds of the machine powering up could be heard all over the place. Five minutes later a blue watery portal similar to what you could see in the TV series Stargate appeared inside the metal ring. 

Serenity swallowed, looked around at everybody, waved and jumped through the portal. Lets hope she'll be ok shall we? 


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving in GundamWing

Chapter 2: Arriving in Gundam Wing. 

Serenity stumbled on to the street. Some people had looked at her strangely, appearing out of nowhere and such. But most people had just ignored her. 

Making sure her backpack was secured Serenity walked over to a newsstand. There she caught the headlines of that day's paper. _Preventers catch weapons dealer. _

"Well that solves the question which Gundam Universe it is. But I need proof of the existence of the GundamWing Bishonen. Hmmm, I'll have to go visit Preventer headquarters. Maybe snatch Chang Wufei's Preventer jacket. All do its probably smarter to try and become friends with him. That way I might be able to snatch some tings of the other pilots as well." 

Serenity was still musing to her self on how to get in to the Preventer building, when she bumped in to somebody carrying a lot of parcels. Both ended up on the ground amidst at least a dozen parcels wrapped in Christmas paper, complete with ribbons. 

"Uh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll help ya gather this stuff." Serenity looked from the scattered parcels to the person she had bumped in to and gasped. 

The person she had bumped in to looked like a real life version of Sally Po. All do a bit older than in the Anime. Serenity quickly gathered the parcels together. 

"Ya know these are an awfully lot of parcels, could ya use some help carrying them? I mean, its not like I have anything better to do today. And then I'll have done my good deed of the day." 

Sally laughed. "You sound like somebody I know, and I would really appreciate it if you could help me out." 

That said Serenity proceeds dumping half of the parcels in Sally's arms, and carrying the other half her self. "So where is this stuff going anyway?" 

Sally smiled. "Promise you won't tell? They are presents for my colleges. I'm putting them under the Christmas tree in the office. I know not everybody celebrates Christmas but I like to do it. And like Duo says, there can never be enough presents." 

Serenity smiled, wile mentally noting that if Sally referred to Duo, as a College, then that would mean at least two of the pilots were Preventers. 

Together Sally and Serenity walks a couple of blocks until they reached a big building with an awfully lot of security personnel. But just walking after Sally, carrying her parcels was enough to get through all of it. 

"I'm sorry for all the security, but we had a bomb planted last week. Fortunately Heero found and defused it in time." Sally had pressed her hand on a handprint reading device wile looking in to a retinal scanner. 

Serenity smiled, noting that there were three working as Preventers not two. 

Surprisingly the elevator went down instead of up. Apparently the compound was mostly underground wile the building above was a mere front to let people believe that they worked there. Serenity could still not believe that she could get in the compound so easily. 

That thought was quickly squashed when the elevator doors opened to reveal 5 armed Gundam Wing Bishonen pointing their guns at her. Promptly she dropped her parcels and reached for the skies. Boy was she in trouble now! 

They led her to an interrogation room. Where she was promptly cuffed to a chair and all the stuff was removed including the Universal translator. Resulting to total confusion as to what they all were saying. Duo and Heero took off with her bag; wile Trowa and Wufei sat down in front of her asking questions. All do they could have been telling her the time of day, since she did not understand a word they said, well Wufei said. Trowa was silent the whole time. 

The more was asked, the bigger the confusion. Do she would not show weakness in front of one of her favorite Bishonen. And since in real life he was even sexier than his Anime counterpart, she had no intention giving him a reason to rant about Woman. 

Since she had no pen or any other thing remotely considered sharp, she was forced to write question marks on the table with her finger. The more questions, the more frustrated Wufei got, the more question marks she'd write. Until Trowa pulled a notebook and pen from his pocket and shoved it to her, to Wufei's utter amazement. 

First thing Serenity wrote was a huge Question mark, and shoves it to Wufei. 

Then she proceeded to draw the translator band. Hopping they would recognize it and give it to her. She shoved her drawing to Trowa, since he seemed more reasonable. Trowa shoved the question mark back. 

Serenity figured that he wanted to know what the device was for. So she patted her neck and her ear. As to say it's for talking and listening. Trowa gave a small smile and got up. Wufei was quiet during the whole event, but now quickly grabbed the pen and paper, as if he was scared she could hurt him with it. Which was stupid, since she knew she was totally outclassed. So she opped for staring at Wufei with the trademark Otaku glazed stare. Which made Wufei very, very nervous. He practically jumped when Trowa returned with the device, Quatre and Duo in tow, with Heero not far behind. 

To Serenity it was very intimidating to have all five Bishonen there. But never the less once Quatre handed her the device, she quickly placed the thing around her neck, and in her ear. Sighing she looked up. All five were looking at her expectantly. 

"Ok, Wufei could you start over with all your questions? Cus I could not understand a word you said earlier." This made Duo laugh loudly, wile Wufei got angry. Heero, always the observant one asked the 1 million dollar question. "How did you know his name?" 

Great now Serenity had worked her self in to a deeper mess. Figuring that with lying, she would gain nuthing. She decided to tell everything. To hell with the Elite Otaku secret code. She after all was not in her own Universe. 

"I suggest you all get ya self a seat, cus this will be one hell of a long story." 

And Serenity started talking. Starting with the day she had discovered Anime, to where she walked out of the elevator. Once she finished there was an eerie silence. Until Duo could no longer contain him self. "Well that was interesting. And it explains the strange occurrences that happened a few days ago. Do I'm sorry to hear she didn't make it. But she did not leave us much choice. Since she had not listened to our demands for her to stop." 

Serenity shrugged. "Ever considered that she could not understand what you were saying? I mean the only way I understand you right now is due to the Universal translator I'm wearing right now." 

Heero stood up. "What are all the other things in that backpack that you were wearing? One of the devices looked familiar. Could it be a detonation device?" 

Serenity had to chuckle at that, figured Heero would see the similarities. "No it is in fact my ticket home. Once pressed it sends a signal home to open up the portal that got me here. But I'm not aloud to use it until I complete my mission." Heero nodded; of course he would understand that. 

"And your mission is to bring back proof that we exist?" This came from Quatre, who had been paying very close attention to what she said. 

Serenity smiled. "Basically yes, as proof that this is your Universe. And if you let me go with some small souvenirs I'll be able to go back and tell them a big _Do not disturb_ is on your Universe. If that's what you want of course." 

"And how do we know you'll not just blow us up hm? Do you think we're stupid?" This came from the still very pissed off Wufei. And Serenity was tired of his rambling. So she figured the perfect way to shut him up. "Ya know, you're very handsome when you're mad Wufei. I can see why you have such a large fan base." 

Wufei sputtered a lil after that, and got bright red. But refrained from talking anymore. Which in turn caused Duo to laugh again. 

At that moment Serenity saw that Duo and Heero were wearing identical golden rings on their hands. And her eyes got huge. "Duo, you and Heero Married?" 

That question caused Duo to calm down fast. "Yup, any problem with that?" 

Serenity smiled. "Nope, not at all, congratulations from the whole Yaoi fan base." And Serenity's smile turned in to a huge grin. 

Duo looked confused, not that the rest wasn't but Duo was just the most expressive about it. "Yaoi? What the hell is that?" 

Serenity smiled slyly. "I don't know exactly where it comes from but its commonly used to refer to Male, Male relationships. You have some huge fan base between the two of you. There are more fan fiction with the two of you then there is any other pairing." Serenity decided not to tell them what kind of fiction there was aside from the Yaoi ones. Figuring that they really didn't want to know that Heero got paired off with Relena as much as he got paired off with Duo. 

Apparently that information was quiet the ego boost for Duo, because he promptly wanted to know all about that fan base. So Serenity told him of GWAddiction, the GW Archive, GWYaoi and more of such delightful websites. And of course she did not leave out how many Doujinshi there were out there about them. This pleased Duo even more, and apparently Heero was also a lil bit intrigued. She talked for hours, hoping that if her story pleased them, they'd help her with her quest. 

Then fait struck, or better yet, her battery ran out. Apparently she had been talking to long and now the battery of her translating device had decided to die on her. 

She was on the verge of panicking when Wufei handed her the notebook and pen he had taken from her earlier. 

Quickly she draw a battery and a lightning bolt with a question mark, please let them understand Serenity hoped. 


	3. Chapter 3: A trade

Chapter 3: A trade. 

When Serenity shoved the paper with her drawing on it back. All five Preventers chuckled. Quatre, who was more than a little curios if there were any stories about him, quickly fetched some batteries from his pocket. Those Preventer pants had so many pockets, that he could virtually have anything needed in any type of situation with him. Like when he defused a bomb with a hairpin from one of his sisters. 

When Serenity stuffed the new batteries in her translator machine, she was very relieved. She didn't like it not being able to understand what they said; mostly cus of the circumstances of her predecessor had died in. When the machine kicked in again, she uttered a relieved sigh. 

"Ya know, that stuff really sounds interesting. Anyway you could give us some of that stuff?" 

This obviously came from Duo, who was sitting on the edge of the interrogation table. 

Serenity sighed. "I wish I could but that stuff is all back home, and I don't know if I'll be aloud to come back once I've verified that this Universe is Gundam Wing." 

"Then don't." Trowa said, wile leaning against the wall. 

"What you mean? Don't? I can't just go back and not tell them." 

"You said you needed proof right? Well tell them, you need something to bargain with to obtain that proof. Simple." Trowa seemed to have an idea, but his face as usual didn't betray a thing. 

Serenity eyes Trowa slyly. "And what kind of proof would I obtain in exchange for that Yaoi goodness? It has to be mighty good to convince my superiors." 

"Photo's." This surprisingly came from Quatre. 

"You Otaku like that Yaoi stuff right? Well then you'd love photo's of us right?" 

Serenity thought about that. "Well photo's would help depending on what those photo's were rated. If they were rated R, or higher I think it would convince my superiors." 

"Uh, what does rated R mean?" Duo asked, obviously puzzled by the term. 

"Rated R means, Restricted-Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian. The only thing higher is NC-17, No One 17 and Under Admitted. All fan fiction and art is rated. You have G, General Audience, PG, Parental Guidance Suggested, PG-13, Parents Strongly Cautioned, R, Restricted-Under 17 requires accompanying parent or adult guardian and 

NC-17, No One 17 and Under Admitted. That is how everything is rated. Usually if something contains nudity or curses they rate it PG-13 and up." 

"So you want pictures of us naked." Heero was now glaring at Serenity; apparently the idea of lots of Otaku looking at pictures of him nude did not go well in his book. 

"Not totally nude, but a picture in say some Speedo's or just ya boxers would be very appreciated. And you'd be the inspiration to Otaku to create lots more Yaoi story's." 

Heero's glare faltered then disappeared completely. 

"You mean semi nude pictures of all of us together, or separately?" Apparently Wufei had finally decided to ask some questions as well. 

"I think separately is best, not everybody loves certain pairings, and that could become dangerous, but separately they could still dream. That is a large part of being an Otaku, dreaming and fantasizing about you in all kinds of situations. And not always with a happy end. I have read my fair share or death fic's where one or all of you die. And it usually makes me cry." Just thinking about such things made Serenity sob softly. And Quatre had her in his arms quickly. "Shhh, its ok, we're all very much alive and right here." 

This seemed to work very well, cus the sobbing stopped right away. 

"Ok, so you'll go back to ya Universe, download a archive full of story's for us, and in return we'll arrange some sweet pictures for you." Duo obviously was getting impatient. 

Serenity nodded, still wrapped in Quatre's arms, and no intention of moving any time soon. 

"Well, if I want to go home I'll need my backpack." 

Heero eyed her suspicious. "And you think we'll just hand you, your backpack believing everything you say. What fools do you think we are?" 

Serenity sighed. "Heero tell me, what can I do or say to prove that I tell the truth?" 

Heero smirked, a very scary sight I might add. 

"Simple, tell us when me and Duo first met and I'll believe you." 

Serenity smiled. "That's easy, you first met Duo when he shot you on your shoulder and leg. Any GundamWing Otaku can tell you that!" 

Heero's eyes were huge; he had honestly not thought that she'd know that. Only Duo, Relena and him self had been present then. Then he figured that Relena could have told about that. 

"Hn, Not convinced." 

Serenity glared at Heero. "Ok, have it your way. Should I mention the little girl in the pink dress with her dog? Or just that you were raised by the Assasin that killed the Original Heero Yuy?" 

Four gasps were heard. "You mean to tell us that Odin Lowe killed the original Heero Yuy?" 

This came from Duo, Heero just stared. Apparently that was info even he didn't know. 

"Well that's stuff that most good GW Otaku know." Serenity shrugged. 

"And what made you think we believe that!" Screamed Wufei. Apparently, he thought that idea to be to far fetched to be true.

"Gods if you are so sure that the stuff in my back pack are weapons, why not go to some place far away enough of anything, to do any harm? But if my word is true I want R rated pic's for the Otaku head people, and X-rated ones for my self!" Serenity looked smugly from one face to the other.

"Hey, no fair. The deal was only R rated ones." Duo wined.

"That was before you guys were being difficult about the fact if I was speaking the truth. Besides, you're getting more than it's worth back in fanfiction, Pic's ECT. But there is no way in hell I'll buy you a "Hello Kitty-dildo". Those things are revolting."

Four pair eyes and one eye stared at Serenity. "Uh, I think it's a safe bet that we don't want you to bring such object." Quatre was actually looking pale.

So the six of them set off to the desert.

"According to these scans, no life of any kind within a radius of 100 miles. I think this will do nicely, set us down Wufei." Quatre said, wile still looking at the control panel in front of him.

They were in a shuttle from the Preventers. And it was several hours after the discussion in the office.

When they had landed Heero finally handed Serenity her bag.

"Remember our deal boy's. Cus this won't take very long."

Serenity pulled out the device she needed to get home.

"Ok, here I go. See ya later boys. Oh and I don't mind if you want to start making those pictures right now." Serenity winked at a red Quatre, wile Wufei looked like he was about to start ranting about something again.

Serenity pushed the device and 5 seconds later the vortex appeared in front of her. Grabbing her stuff, she jumped through it.

The last thing she heard before arriving back home was... "Ow shit, she wasn't kidding, guess we'll need to get stripping." Most likely from Duo.


	4. Chapter 4: The payoff

Chapter 4: The payoff. 

When Serenity landed back in the Otaku lab, she landed on her behind hard. "Oi, that hurts."

When she looked up, she stared right at the whole top Otaku group. Including Number 5.

"Well? Do you have succeeded in your mission?"

Serenity blushed, and looked down. "Uh, not exactly. I need something to bargain with to get the required proof you seek."

Number 5's eyes glowed. "What do you mean something to bargain with? They want you buy the objects?"

Serenity smirked and got up. "Not exactly, its more of a trade. Something from our world for them, in exchange for something that is more rare than gold or diamonds."

Number 5 was not convinced. "And what could be more rare than gold or diamonds?"

By now Serenity was grinning. "R rated photo's of the Pilots with almost no cloths. I am sure that is worth a lot more than what they want in return."

Number 5 didn't look like it was about to blow up anymore; instead it had a look in its eyes looking like a hungry lion. "And which pilots are going to be on those pictures?"

Serenity walked calmly to the door, already on her way to get all the stuff the GundamWing ex pilots had asked for. "Oh, it were the Wing boy's. And I have some juicy gossip, Duo and Heero are married."

Leaving the room, just as it became very loud, since the Yaoi Top Otaku started gloating, wile the Het Top Otaku were not happy with that news. Serenity started running, after all she had promised not to take long.

"When you need THE largest collection of Yaoi GundamWing fanfic's, Doujinshi and more of such things, there was only one person you could go to…" 

Serenity knocked on a door with spray paint on it stating, "Flamers will be burned." 

A second later Deathangelgw, DA for friends opened the door. 

"Hey DA, I need a favor." Serenity panted, still tired of her run through the Otaku complex halls. 

"Sure, wazzup?" Deathangelgw smiled at Serenity. Even do they were not as close as Serenity was with her friends Rosiel, Haruka and Iniquity, still all Yaoi fan's usually stuck together. And Usually borrowed each others copy's of story's they had found. Deathangelgw just always kept hardcopy of every story that entered her hands. 

"I need a copy of every Yaoi GundamWing story and Doujinshi you have. Preferred in English, do if it's in Japanese its fine as well." Serenity figured that they would only look at the pictures anyway. 

Deathangelgw stared at Serenity for a second, then started collecting her CD's filled with such stuff, and started to copy them. "You realize this will cost ya big time, those CD's ain't cheap ya know. So unless you have some exclusive yummies, you'll have to pay up." 

Serenity was thinking, she suddenly realized that if she could not understand what they were saying, how would they be able to read those story's? "Uh what DA? Ow yea, I'll get some real good X-rated stuff. I'll give you a copy if you know somebody who can make a text translating program." 

Deathangelgw thought about it. "You could ask HeeroJ-F, he's good with that stuff." 

Serenity smiled, why hadn't she thought about that. "Thanks DA, I'll be right back." 

And Serenity still sporting her bag of super secret stuff ran to HeeroJ-F's room. This was of course on a different level. Since Deathangelgw was a Long time Fan, and HeeroJ-F was from a resent group that had just arrived. Trust Deathangelgw to know such things. 

Serenity knocked on a plain door, music coming from behind the door. She was again panting, you try running from level 6 to level 2 when there are no elevators in that part of the complex. Do why was beyond her. 

The door creaked open. And a Cute guy looked out almost hitting her on the head. 

"Uh, hey. You don't really know me but I'm Serenity. I eh, need a favor. I heard from DA that you're good with computers and such. Well I need a text-translating program. Do you have something like that? 

HeeroJ-F smiled. "Sure, come in, I'll get it for ya." 

Serenity walked in to the room. It was tastefully decorated, especially considering the short time he was at the Otaku secret base. And one corner was filled with all kinds of stuff connected to a pc. Not to mention several laptops that were perched on stuff. 

HeeroJ-F handed Serenity a disk. "Here, my very own translating program, its very simple. You first upload some words on one language, then some of another. And the program analyzes them and then you can input any amount of text in it and it gets translated." 

Serenity beamed, so happy was she. And spontaneously she gave HeeroJ-F a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." 

And Serenity ran back to Deathangelgw. By the time Serenity was there, you could imagine she was exhausted. 

//As if I'm training for the marathon.// 

"DA, you done yet?" Serenity was leaning on her knees, trying to stay up on her feet, and not fall over. 

"I've been done for a wile now, what took you so long?" Deathangelgw grinned at Serenity. 

Serenity glared back, DA knew very well why it had taken so much time. 

"Hmm, you try running 4 levels up and down." Serenity pouted. 

Deathangelgw laughed her ass off. "Must be pretty big that you're running so much hu?" 

Deathangelgw handed a larger stack of CD's to Serenity. "Here, my complete collection." 

Serenity smiled a relieved smile; finally she was getting somewhere. Quickly she pocketed the stack in her back of secret high-tech stuff, which she was still carrying around, but she just didn't dare put it down. What if she lost something, she'd surly have to pay for it. But that bag was very heavy, and did nothing to relieve the fatigue she was already feeling. 

But now she was ready to go back. 

So Serenity started jogging back to the lab, hoping, she'd be let in once again. There was always the chance they would not let her, since she had not come back with proof. 

But when she reached the lab, the door was held open by Number 5 as if she was the Head Otaku her self. But then again, its not everyday there is a chance to get R-rated photo's of such Bishonen. 

Quickly she was led back to the vortex machine, where Dea was holding a box of batteries for her. "Here, just in case you run out." 

Serenity smirked at the irony of that, but stuffed them in her bag anyway. 

The machine was started up with the exact coordinates from where she had departed. Serenity hoped, that the guy's had not left yet. It being at least 2 hours later. 

Serenity jumped and landed on top of Wufei. 

Of course, she did not let the chance to grope a bit get passed her, and disused it as being clumsy in getting up. When they were finally on their feet, Wufei was glaring at her as if she had planned to land on top of him. But the fact that he infact wasn't wearing his hair in his ponytail made the glare totally ineffective. Especially considering, that Serenity had just had the experience of a lifetime in those 2 minutes. She figured that it was worth the 2 hours of running she had done for it. 

Duo came out of the plane, hair also lose for some unknown reason. "Hey, when you two are done making out, I suggest you come inside. Trowa is having far to much fun with the camera." 

This resulted in Wufei getting really red and he stomped past Duo inside the shuttle. 

"Is it something I said?" Duo asked clueless of what had happened just 2 minutes before. 

"Naaa, nothing's wrong. I got the stuff. Hope ya like it." Serenity winked at Duo. 

Duo in turn got red, "I hope it's worth the humiliation of getting my picture taken by Trowa." A shudder ran over Duo's back. 

"I do hope there are some pictured of Trowa as well?" Serenity asked, since she wanted pictures off all the ex Pilots. That included Trowa. 

"Of course we do, you don't think we'd let Trowa go without getting the same treatment. Quatre made them, he insisted on it. Do I have no clue why." Duo led Serenity back in to the shuttle. 

And she was just in time to see Trowa have an X-rated Photo shoot with none other than Heero. And by the look of it, Heero was enjoying him self. 

Serenity elbowed Duo, "Hey, you want a copy of that one for when you're lonely?" 

Duo blushed even deeper red than he had before, muttering, "I did not know he like that kind of stuff." 

Serenity chuckled, "well now you do. I'm sure you'll both get the hang of this new hobby soon enough." 

But Duo didn't even hear her, his eyes glued to the vision before him. But then again, you don't see a naked Bishonen every day, so Serenity decided to join Duo in the staring. 

Unfortunately the photo session was over all to soon. And both Duo and Serenity snapped out of their daze. 

"Ow yea, you had some juicy stuff for us right?" Duo looked at Serenity. 

"Yea, it's all on disk, and I have a translating program as well. So you can read all of it." 

"Hn, I could have translated it fine my self." Heero was now sporting his spandex again, but as anybody could tell him, it did not hide the fact that he was still…. Lets just say he had wood down his spandex. 

"You want it or not? Scratch that, I want those pic's." Serenity pulled out the stack of CD's. 

Duo tried to grab them, but she kept them out of reach. "Where is my stuff?" 

"Right here." This came from Quatre, who was holding a large stack of photos. 

"Hope you don't mind, but Trowa got a bit carried away." Serenity could not believe her luck, ow how she would have so much to trade for, with only 1 copy of those pictures. With those, she'd be as rich as any Otaku could be. She smirked, "Ow its no problem at all, do you have your own copy?" 

This caused the blond to blush as if he had suddenly struck a fever. 

At that moment Trowa came back from where ever he had gone after Heero's shoot had finished. And he too was very much Shirtless. 

Serenity traded the pictures for the disks, and started looking through the pictures, all the wile her ears got hotter and hotter, until she eyed the last few. "Yup these will do very nicely. Its just missing one pic." 

They are stared at her, what else could she want after those. 

"I mean a group shot of you guy's and me, as proof that I was actually here." Serenity smiled hopeful at the five Bishonen. 

Of course they could not withstand the puppy dog look that she gave them, so the set up the camera using the Preventer shuttle as background. And seconds later Serenity had the ultimate souvenir, a photo of her self and 5 topless Bishonen.

The rest of the day Serenity spent, finding out all kinds of delicious gossip. Like what had happened to Hilde and Une and more such things, to give the Yuri section of the Otaku something to talk about.

But to everything comes an end and it was time for Serenity to go home.

"Ya know you're always welcome here. As long as ya bring lots of Yaoi stuff." Duo grinned and hugged Serenity, followed by Quatre. From Trowa she got a handshake and the same from Heero. But when Wufei gave his hand, Serenity pulled and hugged him fiercely. Aside of the fact that he was a ranting ass, he did look good and she had always thought so.

After all goodbyes were said, Serenity pushed the button and once again, the vortex appeared.

"You come back some time ya hear." Duo yelled.

And then she was gone and the five Preventers had to go back home.

"I'll miss her, she was fun." And the guy's departed.


	5. Chapter 5: Back at Otaku headquarters

Chapter 5: Back at Otaku headquarters. 

Back at Otaku headquarters Serenity was received again by all the Top Otaku.

Serenity grinned; she had divided the photos in 2 sections. One for the Top Otaku, and one for her self. Quickly she handed the R-rated Photo's to Number 5, who was actually smiling, which scared Serenity a bit. But as she had handed over the photo's she was promptly forgotten. And quietly she left the lab and the Top Otaku, to fight over those pictures. After all, she had far better stuff for her self.

At a leisured pace Serenity walked back to her room, there she would scan, save and print those photos. And keep the originals in her safe. After all the originals were far more worth than the copies. And Serenity was no fool.

She had barely closed the safe, when Rosiel, Haruka and Iniquity came barging in to her room. 

"Ok, spill it, where have you been all day. And what is this about needing DA's total Archive?" Haruka of course could not wait to get to the bottom of things. 

So Serenity, figuring it was ok to tell now about her mission, now that it was over. 

So, pulling out copy's of the photo's to show later, Serenity started telling the whole story. 

Several hours later all three girls looked at Serenity as if she was nuts. Serenity smirked, and showed the pictures. 

To say they were jealous is to state an understatement. Since they all loved GundamWing. 

But after they each got their own copy of the pics, everything was A-ok again. 

That's when Serenity remembered that Deathangelgw still had not gotten her "payment". 

So she took another set of photos and went to Deathangelgws room. 

"Hey DA, you home?" Serenity peeked around the open door. 

"Of course I am, do I have anything better to do than collect more Fanfiction? Don't answer that!" Deathangelgw was sitting behind her pc, either reading, or writing fanfiction. Serenity didn't know. 

"Hey, here is the payment for that favor this afternoon." Serenity smirked. 

When Deathangelgw got a look at the pictures, to say her ears were pink, would not even come close. 

"Where in gods name did you get these?" Deathangelgw was staring at Serenity as if she just had walked on water, but then again. In a way she had. 

"That is a long story, got some time?" Of course did Deathangelgw want to know every bit of detail, and it was almost midnight when Serenity finally got back to her room. 

Where to her surprise HeeroJ-F was waiting for her. 

"I heard you had some good pictures from the GundamWing boy's. Can I see?" 

Serenity chuckled, then printed another copy for HeeroJ-F, after all, he had helped with that program, besides even if he hadn't, she thought he was cute. So she proceeds in telling for the third time her story, she was sure that by that time tomorrow every single Elite Otaku would volunteer for such a mission. 

When finally HeeroJ-F left at 3 am, Serenity was very glad that she could finally go to bed. Boy what a day, and to think that tomorrow she'd have to face everybody in the mess hall. 

But that thought was soon replaced by the memory of Groping Wufei and staring at Heero. 

And of course Serenity slept like a baby. 

~~Owari of the GundamWing part ~~ 

Authors note: Ok; now you know the set up. You know some of the people at the Otaku base. My challenge: write a sequel. I know you want one, but frankly I suck at those. *Points at unfinished sequel to Lena kitty. * 

So my idea is, write your own. Either with ya own Otaku, or you can borrow Serenity. Do if you make a Mary sue out of her, I'll kill ya. 

But since Gundam Wing has now been done, the idea is for you to do other Anime. Don't mater which ones, as long as it has glomp material. 

I hope that if you do decide to write a sequel, you will tell me and let me read it. After all, it was my idea. 

*Grins* Finally its finished.


End file.
